Zhong Yeli/History
History Plot Volume 5: Deception Zhong Yeli, the user of Thousand Falling Leaves, is a Cleric. She watches Wen Kebei get crushed by Ye Xiu’s Battle Mage. Yeli watches the second duel, where Zou Yunhai is comboed in the air to death by Ye Xiu.Chapter 437 Yeli watches the third duel, where Gu Xiye loses in competitive fashion to Ye Xiu’s Battle Mage. Yeli is a support style Cleric, which is useless for direct combat, so she does not compete in the duels. Yeli watches the fourth duel, where Lou Guanning loses to Ye Xiu. Yeli watches her four teammates obliterated by the onslaught of skills from the Unspecialized Lord Grim. Yeli tells her teammates that their combined damage could not even empty Lord Grim’s health bar. Yeli loses some morale after watching her teammates get crushed by Ye Xiu. Yeli watches Kebei, Yunhai, Xiye, and Guanning each lose to Wang Jiexi’s Vaccaria in duels. In Wilderness Town, Zhong Yeli’s Cleric arrives to reinforce Ye Xiu. Yeli casts a heal on the injured Lord Grim. In 1 minute of fighting, she supports her teammates in killing 12 of Golden Fragrance’s troops. With Lord Grim and Deception, Yeli chases after Golden Fragrance’s retreating forces. Yeli catches up and heals Lord Grim and the others. Yeli supports her teammates in destroying 5 Herb Garden opponents. Zhong Yeli supports her teammates, who attack a 10-player Herb Garden team. Yeli and her teammates quickly kill the 10 enemy players. As she follows Ye Xiu, Yeli runs into a 10-player Blue Brook Guild team. Yeli and her teammates overwhelm and kill 10 more opponents. Yeli learns from Ye Xiu that they will rush to escape the enemy encirclement. Yeli hears Lou Guanning’s advice to learn from Ye Xiu’s amazing ability to predict the enemy’s movements. After fighting with Ye Xiu, Huang Shaotian, and Wang Jiexi, Yeli aims for a realistic goal of avoiding relegation from the Pro Alliance. Yeli and his teammates encounter a Blue Brook Guild team. Yeli chases after the 10 Blue Brook Guild players, who retreat and log off. Zhong Yeli and her teammates kill enemy scouts. They move around quickly to confuse the enemy scouts on their trail. Yeli sees a 5-man team. Yeli hears Ye Xiu’s warning to be careful. Yeli sees the 5 enemies charge towards them. Yeli hears Ye Xiu’s order to stand in formation and to let the enemy to waste their stamina. Yeli watches Zou Yunhai fire a Heavenly Thunder Earthen Fire skill at the charging enemies. After seeing the extremely powerful enemy Battle Mage, Zhong Yeli retreats. Yeli sees Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim hit by Dragon Raises Its Head. Yeli learns that the enemy Battle Mage is Sun Xiang. Yeli is shocked by Ye Xiu, who calls out He Ming, Shen Jian, and Zhang Jiaxing. Yeli realizes that she is facing Excellent Era’s main roster. Yeli hears Ye Xiu claim that they have the advantage with 7 players. Zhong Yeli sees Sun Xiang parry all 3 of Deception’s shurikens in V formation with a V-shaped Sky Strike. Yeli watches Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage dodge Ye Xiu’s 3 Anti-Tank Missiles and parry Ye Xiu’s Grenade. Yeli watches Sun Xiang dodge Ye Xiu’s Collapsing Mountain and parry Ye Xiu’s Sword Draw. Yeli sees Mo Fan’s Deception cut off Sun Xiang’s retreat path with the Ninja’s Hundred Streams attack. Yeli hears Ye Xiu shout to engage Liu Hao, He Ming, Shen Jian, and Zhang Jiaxing. Zhong Yeli starts healing Lord Grim, who lost a lot of health from eating a full Rising Dragon Soars the Sky. Yeli watches Sun Xiang dodge Lou Guanning’s Crimson Storm attack. She sees Kebei’s Dragon Breaks the Ranks countered by Sun Xiang parrying with the same move. Yeli learns from Ye Xiu that better coordination between Guanning and Kebei would have prevented Sun Xiang from counterattacking Kebei with Dragon Breaks the Ranks. Yeli sees Ye Xiu’s order to retreat. She learns that Ye Xiu is ordering a tactical retreat. Yeli follows Ye Xiu in running away. She follows Ye Xiu into an empty building. Yeli waits outside the building to ambush one of the Excellent Era players. Zhong Yeli and her teammates suppress He Ming’s Elementalist to death. Yeli follows Ye Xiu and Mo Fan in attacking Liu Hao, Shen Jian, and Zhang Jiaxing. Yeli and her teammates attack Shen Jian’s Striker, who is stuck in a water prison. Yeli attacks Jiaxing’s Cleric. On the rooftop, Yeli looks down at Sun Xiang, who arrives late to reinforce Liu Hao. Yeli jumps off the roof to reinforce Mo Fan’s Deception, who falls to the ground from Sun Xiang’s Dragon Breaks the Ranks. Yeli and Ye Xiu watch the team fight against Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage. Zhong Yeli hears Ye Xiu’s orders to retreat and falls back. Yeli sees Lou Guanning, Gu Xiye, Zou Yunhai, Wen Kebei, and Mo Fan defending themselves against Sun Xiang’s relentless attacks. Yeli hides from the battlefield. She goes to revive Kebei’s Battle Mage, who died from Sun Xiang’s onslaught. After reviving Kebei, they both run towards Lord Grim’s position. Yeli watches Kebei’s Battle Mage block Sun Xiang’s attack against Xiye’s Grappler and Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim.Volume 5 Volume 6: Mainstream Tank Zhong Yeli heals her teammates in combat. With Ye Xiu and Kebei, Yeli helps her teammates kill Sun Xiang’s Battle Mage. Yeli is relieved and thrilled to have killed Excellent Era’s best players.Chapter 500 Yeli finds a 10-man group to fight and to practice their teamwork. Yeli and her teammates assist in obliterating dozens of players to test their abilities on weaker opposition. Yeli reminds her teammates to pick up dropped equipment from the corpses.Chapter 501 Yeli fights to the death. Although she lost a bit of equipment, she holds a lot of dropped equipment from the looted corpses.Chapter 502 References